Experimentation
by zippymom97
Summary: Vlad is bi curious and Henry is pansexual and Vlad wants to experiment.


**A/N: for those who don't know what pansexual is it means being attracted to all genders. It is most similar to bisexuality but it encompasses those outside of gender binary terms. Such as trans folk and gender fluid people. I am pansexual myself so don't try and correct me that it isn't a thing. But my other pan friend has said that it is also focused more on the attraction to the intelligence of others rather than their gender so.. Both are right I think but if you know for a fact please tell me in a nice manner and if I make any error, grammatical or otherwise PLEASE tell me. I get really picky with grammar so let me know. (I also beta read just saying.)also Vlad is bisexual and not pan in this story. k I have ranted long enough on with the story**

Vlad sat on the couch with Henry. They were watching a Transformers movie and of course Henry was drooling over Megan Fox. Vlad had to concede she did have a rocking body. But she just didn't do it for Vlad.

Henry reached into the bag of pretzels they were snacking from and took out a large handful. Vlad reached in and took out a singular pretzel and dipped it into the cup of blood he had in his other hand before eating it.

He sighed, and Henry took notice but thought he was due to Megan being on-screen. He was really sighing about the fact that he was a sexually confused teenager with a crush on his openly pansexual best friend. He had had feelings for both Merideth and Snow... So why did he now have feelings for Henry?

Even if he did it wouldn't be that big of an issue with Henry. Half the problem was already solved. He knew Henry swung this way. But the issue was...did he have feelings for Vlad? And if he didn't would he throw weirdness and awkwardness into the friendship by saying anything?

He sighed again and Henry realized that it wasn't just the movie. Vlad would never sigh wistfully at Bumblebee. He turned to face Vlad.

"Dude. You are so killing the mood right now. What's with all the sighing? You're staring off into the distance like you're friggan Legolas or something." Henry asked, mouth half full of pretzels.

Vlad sighed deeply again. _Fuck it_. He thought. _I'm just gonna tell him_. He inhaled deeply and said "Can you do me a favour?"

"Bro I'm your fucking drudge. I don't have a choice here."

"Maybe it was a figure of speech." Vlad said, sticking his tongue out with a 'nyeh' sound. Henry returned the action. Vlad took another deep breath before continuing. "Can you kiss me? Or I kiss you? Something like that? It's just. I don't know. I'm questioning my sexuality and I mean you're the only person I can ask this for.."

Ok so it was a half-lie. He also wanted to test out his feelings for Henry. Henry on the other hand had long since figured out where he stood regarding his feelings for Vlad. He knew he would bang him without a second thought if he got the chance but wasn't crushing on him. At the request Henry gaped at him, making sure he heard him right.

But when Vlad started to get flustered and spat out "Well?! Say something!" Henry knew he had in fact heard properly. He nodded and moved the bag of pretzels off the couch. "Yeah sure. No problem." And when Vlad looked at him expectantly, he broke out of his reverie. "Oh you mean like, now?!"

"Yes now!" Vlad said, still flusterated. Which is a word Henry made up and used to combine flustered and frustrated, sexually or otherwise.

"Ok, ok man. No problem. Don't get yer panties in a wad." He sat up and crawled over to where Vlad was laying on the couch. He heard him mumble something like "I am not getting my panties in a wad." Vlad had his arms crossed and was looking away like a grumpy 5 year old. Henry rolled his eyes and, resting his body weight on his elbow -also bringing his face closer to Vlad's- he used his now free hand to get Vlad to face him.

The raven haired boy blushed when he noticed how close their faces were. Henry took this opportunity to ask, "Now how far exactly do you want to experiment with this?"

Vlad looked away again. Henry let him. "I-I don't know. Whatever happens I gues-"

Henry cut him off with "You can't give me 'whatever happens', Vlad. I need a rough estimate. Because with 'whatever happens', it could very well lead to sex. And I want to know where you draw the line at before we start, ok?" He turned Vlad to face him again. The vampire met his gaze for a second before glancing away with a look of deep thinking.

Should he let it happen? Should he bang his best friend under principles of "experiment"? He might want to... But maybe not today. Maybe.

"Well. Not sex. But can I change my mind later? Or... If possible can we experiment later on as well?"

Henry shrugged. Vlad was incredibly attractive. It wasn't any skin of his back to make out with and/or have sex with him. "I don't see why not."

"Alright. I'm ready."

With that Henry leaned down and pressed his lips to Vlad's gently. He moved them slow at first, and Vlad responded in kind.

When Vlad reached up and wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, he started upping the pace a little. He wasn't going into French kissing yet but they were both kissing each other repeatedly with fervour.

Henry put his hand on the back of Vlad's head to steady him, and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and encouraging his tongue to respond to the kiss and interact with his own. He soon got the idea and slid his hands up to run through Henry's hair.

Vlad was breathless. His best friend was making out with him and he couldn't help but enjoy it. He may have enjoyed it too much because he could feel his blood rushing down to pool at the base of his abdomen. He was sporting half a hard on when Henry shifted above him and he realized that Henry was fully hard.

He stopped thinking about dead puppies and trying not to get hard and thought more about how fucking good of a kisser Henry was. No wonder all the girls wanted a piece of him. He was probably really good in bed too. God this was the best kiss he had ever had. Snow was a pretty great kisser but she wasn't on _Henry's_ level.

It didn't take very long to harden up. And then they were grinding on each other. The friction was blissful and they were moaning into each other's mouths.

Just then Nelly opened the front door. They jumped apart and continued watching Transformers with awkward boners. Nelly made them some cookies and milk for Henry and blood for Vlad. They thanked her and shut the DVD player off and went up to Vlad's room. They had already arranged for Henry to sleep over.

When they got into Vlad's room Henry asked "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well did you like it?"

"Y-yeah I did."

"So that's a step toward figuring out your sexuality! That's great!"

"Y-yeah I guess." Vlad said, looking at the ground as he spoke.

Henry grabbed him by the shoulders and ducked down to look into his eyes, "then what's wrong? Vlad you look like you just took one step back rather than one step forward."

Vlad thought to himself, _that's because I did. I confirmed for myself that I like you and now I don't think I have the words to say it but now if I kiss you you'll think it's just experimentation._ He just sighed and straightened his posture. "It's nothing. Now where were we?"

Henry smirked and kissed Vlad, driving him backwards to the bed. The back of Vlad's knees hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit, pulling Henry down to his level.

Henry used the momentum of this to keep moving forward, the end result was Vlad on his back, legs draped over the side of the bed; and Henry, straddling Vlad.

The position allowed them to grind their aching groins together. But the friction wasn't enough. Vlad started to take off his own pants and Henry followed suit.

They were both sitting there, still wearing t shirts and boxers. But soon the shirts came off. It was getting too hot for clothing at this level of arousal. The boxers were next, joining the rest of the clothing in an orgy on the floor. Henry held both members in his hand.

The friction was glorious. His cock was so silky smooth on Vlad's own. His hand was pressing the two together and as they both rocked their hips, the sensation was astounding. Vlad felt a shudder go down his spine and a build-up of heat start to settle. He threw his head back and moaned "Fuck I'm close!"

"Me too. Ah!" Henry started pumping faster In order to get them off. Vlad took a look at his beautiful face contorted in pleasure. He looked so beautiful. It threw him over the edge.

"Fuck! He-Ohh-henry!" Vlad cried as he came on Henry's hand and over his own stomach.

Henry's eyes never left Vlad's face and he continued stroking him to the end of his orgasm before letting go of the now flaccid member and frantically pumped himself. He leaned forward and locked lips with Vlad. A few seconds later he was cumming as well.

He came over Vlad's stomach from his position atop the vampire, the pale fluid nearly lost **against** the pallor of his skin.

Henry flopped down beside Vlad, spent. He took a few moments to calm down before leaning over and licking his friends torso clean, tasting himself and Vlad mixing together. The taste wasn't as bad as some other guys he'd sucked off.

Once he had done that he laid back on the bed and turned Vlad's head to him and gave him a short peck on the lips.

Drifting on the waves of post-orgasmic bliss, they receded into slumber.

—-—-(|-\-|)-

A/N: if you like it please review because my motivation to write more chapters is contingent on it.


End file.
